Johnny Test (character)
Jonathan "Johnny" Test (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) is a troublesome, narcissistic and widely disrespectful 11-year old boy who is the son of Hugh and Lila, brother of Susan and Mary and anti-hero of the show. Appearance He is frequently called the "kid with the flaming hair" due to having red highlights in his blond hair, which sticks up like Calvin's (of Calvin and Hobbes). As well as this, he is most often seen wearing baggy green cargo pants and a black shirt with a trefoil symbol on it, which he wears under a blue jacket, and a watch that he rarely uses. Guitar He even owns what appears to be a red and black B.C. Rich Warlock guitar that is rarely ever used or seen, Although it can be seen in the intro played and smashed by Dukey and played by Johnny, Dukey, and Bling-Bling Boy in very few episodes. Because he has Susan and Mary by his side, he can live any kid's dream, only to find that some dreams aren't worth living. Personality He is very hyperactive, selfish and often messes with his sisters' inventions, causing trouble and mayhem, but just as often proves himself to be extremely clever such as by frequently tricking his genius sisters or saving the day from whatever danger happens to show up. Johnny can be considered very spoiled and stubborn, as he gets what he wants through deceit, blackmail, or manipulation, though he does love his sisters in a way only a brother can. Powers Johnny has an alter ego that he calls "Johnny X", who is a superhero that has various superpowers. Susan and Mary provide him with powers such as Hurricane Hands, Flaming Power Poots, Shapeshifting, and Teleportation (in the series finale). Citizens refer to him as "the flaming headed kid in the cool outfit". Johnny pretend Johnny X was destroyed. Some people will think Johnny X looks ridiculous. For example, in Johnny X (the first episode with Johnny X), Johnny's dad tells Johnny that he looks ridiculous. Also, Johnny destroyed the Johnny X suit and super Dukey (super pooch) suit. A running gag for this form is that his hurricane hands never work, due to either the target being immune to it or to other unforeseen factors. Relationships Sissy The two started out as bitter rivals trying to out do each other and making competitions on who is better. While the show matured, Johnny and Sissy's rivalry turned a bit into a relationship even with Sissy kissing him on the cheek after he offered her some flowers when he was supposed to throw mud. During the episode Saturday Night's Alright for Johnny, He and Sissy fell in love for the rest of the day until his Dad told him the "Great Oppurtunities" about having a girlfriend causing Johnny to rewind the day and end their relationship. Janet Janet is the popular girl at Johnny's school. Before she was just another reason for Johnny to work hard but she then grows an interest in Johnny after he grows intelligent and wins a football match under the influence of the Smarty Pants. The two decided to go on a date. Because the Smarty Pants loved Johnny as well, it kidnapped Janet forcing Johnny to save her. Jillain Vegan Daughter of Darth Vegan, Jillain and Johnny never dated or went out, but they are great friends. School Johnny hates school and doesn't work hard at all; if anything, he goes to great lengths to avoid doing work, often using his sisters' inventions to do so and often putting himself and/or others in danger as a result. He is addicted to video games, and will do anything to get them. His catchphrase is "Whoa, didn't see that coming," which is usually used during an unexpected event. There have been minor alterations to that phrase and in some cases, others have said it, including Dukey. Johnny is of English, Spanish, Austrian, Canadian, Scottish, French, Swedish and Japanese heritage as seen in Who's Johnny?. Johnny may like Jillian Vegan, Dark Vegan's daughter. Trivia *His microscopic counterpart has a reversed hair and outfit color. *His microscopic counterpart's girlfreind is Sissy's microscopic counterpart. *In Take Your Johnny to Work Day, it is revealed that Johnny's address is 2524 Porkbelly Drive by one of the girls. *His microscopic counterpart has brown eyes. Gallery Jt char johnny 174x252.png|Johnny Test Tko charjohnnytest 174x252.png|Johnny Test in Cartoon Network: TKO (Titanic Kungfubot Offensive). Is3.jpeg|Johnny being Johnny. Badge-blogpost-0.png Badge-category-2.png Badge-edit-1.png Badge-edit-2.png Badge-introduction.png Badge-picture-1.png Badge-sayhi.png JT 1friend.jpg JT 250edits.jpg Turbo.jpeg Is.jpeg thumbnail.jpg Jtttcote (114).png Jtttcote (109).png Jtttcote (106).png Jtttcote (77).png jonyskirt.JPG|Johnny in the green skirt jonydress.JPG|Johnny with dress Johnny Test - Johnny Hollywood (Johnny's Face up close.jpg|Johnny & Dukey 2010-10-11 - Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 22b-Johnny's Got a Wart Johnny evil.png|Evil or robot Johnny Jonydress.JPG|Johnny as a Girl Scout Jt.png|Johnny Tko charjohnnytest 174x252.png Johnny Test TG by D MentedOne.jpg Images.jpg Johnny Test Titlecard.jpg Johnny's New BFF.png Johnny Test - Saturday Night's Alright For Johnny.png 2010-10-18 - Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 23b-Johnny Test's Day Off.png 2009-11-10 - Episode 401b - Porta Johnny.png 304A-TitleCard.jpg 2010-10-04 - Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 22a-Sleepover at Johnny's.png 301A-TitleCard.jpg 302A-TitleCard.jpg 307B-TitleCard.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Test family Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Male characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten